


Carols

by faequeentitania



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic 2012, Christmas, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, The Roadhouse, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone can coax Dean Winchester into dancing, it’s Jo Harvelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carols

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written het smut in ages, so I was really hoping I could coax some out of this one, but no, alas, it just wasn't right. Soon though, very soon, I will write some steamy Jo/Dean. My favorite het ship of Supernatural deserves that much.

"You guys have Christmas music in the jukebox?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Jo answered, plucking Dean's empty glass off the bar in front of him as she passed by, and Dean raised his eyebrows.

"A hunter's bar doesn't really seem like the kind of place that would, that's all," he shrugged, and Jo smiled as she filled him another glass.

"What, hunters don't celebrate Christmas?" she cheeked, and Dean chuckled, picking up the glass.

"You're difficult, you know that?" he smirked, and she laughed, flicking a rag at him.

"So I've been told."

"Holy crap, Ash!" Dean heard Sam laugh, and he and Jo both looked over to where the two of them were playing pool, Ash clearly celebrating a great shot.

"Couple of brainiacs over there," Dean smirked, and Jo giggled.

"Who do you think will rise victorious?" Jo asked conspiratorially, and Dean turned to watch, his brother now lining up for a shot.

"Hard to tell. Is Ash the type that gets better with each drink?"

"Hardly. How do you think he ends up sleeping on the table most nights?"

Dean snorted as Sam sank the shot, grinning at Ash's groan, "Well, Sam is, so their next round is on me."

Jo smirked, wiping down the counter leisurely as Dean took another drink.

The jukebox clicked as it switched tracks.

" _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_ " Jo sang along softly, and Dean looked at her, eyes flicking between watching the circular motion of her hand as she cleaned, and her face, " _Just like the ones I used to know._ What?" she asked when she noticed his eyes on her, and Dean shrugged.

"Just listening."

Jo looked at him a moment more, and Dean raised his eyebrows at her again.

"One of the greats, Bing Crosby," she finally commented, "The man had a voice."

Jo was quiet for a moment, refolding the rag in her hands, "One of my dad's favorites. Used to keep that record playing all day on Christmas. We'd open presents to his songs. Him and mom used to dance to him too."

Jo looked nostalgic for a moment, and Dean briefly thought back to his own, foggy Christmas memories of his parents on Christmas. Before the fire.

Jo tossed the rag under the bar and came around it, sliding up next to Dean on his barstool and taking his hand.

"What're you doing?" he asked, resisting a little as she tugged, guiding him off his seat and into the middle of the floor.

"We're dancing," she informed him, and Dean gave a nervous laugh, scrubbing the back of head awkwardly.

"I don't dance," he mumbled, glancing over to the pool table, where both Ash and his brother were leaning on their cues to watch with matching grins.

"Sure you do," Jo smiled at him, taking one of his hands in hers as she guided the other one around her waist, "I'll even let you get away with the cheater, swaying side-to-side dancing instead of actual steps."

"Jo," he groaned awkwardly, trying to pull away, but she held firm.

"Come on, Dean, I don't bite. Unless that's what you're into, of course," she teased, and Dean chortled, letting her step in close, her arm around his shoulder as they started to sway.

Dean just grinned at her as they turned in a slow circle, one of Jo’s fingers tracing Dean’s collar gently. Sam and Ash swayed into Dean’s line of vision, both of them grinning like idiots and Dean rolled his eyes when Sam gave him a thumbs up and an approving nod. Dean glared before flipping him off behind Jo’s back.

“Don’t you two have a game to finish?” Jo called over her shoulder, and the boys laughed, going back to their game with sheepish grins.

“Not worried Ash will rat on you for dancing with a Winchester, huh?” Dean asked, and Jo rolled her eyes.

“Slide a couple more PBRs his way and I don’t think we’ll have to worry,” Jo said seriously, and Dean chortled.

They were silent for a few moments and Jo started singing again, finishing off the song with a wistful sigh.

Dean started to pull back, but the jukebox switched again to a new song and Jo pulled him back in.

"Not done with you yet, Winchester," she said cheekily, as Dean groaned, throwing a look at the jukebox.

"How many songs you got that thing rigged for?" he asked suspiciously and she shrugged.

"Enough," she said with a wide-eyed, innocent look, and Dean sighed dramatically.

" _I really can't stay. Baby it's cold outside! I gotta go away. Baby it's cold outside! This evening has been... Been hoping that you'd drop by... So very nice. I'll hold your hands they’re just like ice._ "

"Come on, it's not _all_ bad, is it?" Jo asked, stepping a little closer, pressing them together from chest to thighs.

Dean’s eyes flicked down to her mouth, where she had pulled the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth flirtily, and he swallowed before looking back up to her eyes.

Jo’s fingers dipped under his collar at the back of his neck, and he couldn’t help but shiver subtly at the gentle scratch of her nails over his vertebrae.

“Jo,” he said quietly, and her lips quirked up at the corners.

“Dean,” she answered in a quiet purr, and Dean looked at her a moment more before leaning in, his lips against the shell of her ear.

“I can’t give you want you want,” he said softly.

Jo was quiet for a moment, and Dean closed his eyes as they continued to turn and sway slowly, “And what is it you think that I want?” she asked after a moment, the feel of her breath against his exposed neck cool and gentle.

Dean opened his eyes. He hadn’t expected her to ask that, and she chuckled breathily at his silence.

“I like you, Dean,” she said after a moment, tightening her arm around his shoulder briefly, “But I know exactly what this is, I haven’t been so shielded that I don’t understand that you and I will always go our separate ways, no matter what we could share in a bed.”

Dean gave a small laugh, tightening his arm around her waist, “That so?”

“That’s so,” she nodded, “Now are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Dean laughed and leaned back, doing precisely that.


End file.
